music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evidence
Evidence was a former rock supergroup and currently a pop group that was originally formed in 1999. Fans of the band has classified them in terms of generations, due to the constant changing of members. Members from Black Sedan, Backstabber and the Pop Rock Progressives made up the second (and best known) generation of the band. Evidence was signed to Flip Records and toured extensively with the likes of Staind and Cold. History Generation 1 Evidence began life as a hard rock (later industrial rock) band that primarily released cover songs. They've toured with the likes of Nine Inch Nails and Filter, but eventually broke up following the death of their lead frontman. The bassist, Jose Gualotez, showed interest in reviving the band, which led to the launch of the next generation of Evidence. Generation 2 This roster featured Darryl Costanzo (vocals), Ken Redgrove (rhythm guitar), Nicholas Poliakoff (drums), Lars Anderson (bass guitar) and Jose Gualotez (lead guitar) from the original lineup. Together, they released the single Against the End and the early EP, Blinded by Silence. They were originally an industrial rock band, and they continued releasing material through Nothing Records, but they left the label and reorganized as a nu metal band. Following the departure of Jose, he was replaced by Luna Loud for their first album (self-titled) and their major debut album, Everything's Fine(?). Eventually, Lars also departed from the group and was replaced by Tony Long. They made a deal with Flip Records and released their remaining albums, eventually forming their own vanity label (Gold Medal Ind.) to maintain loyalties. Elektra distributed most of their releases, but was replaced by Geffen late in the band's life. The band toured with many nu metal and post grunge bands, including Filter, Puddle of Mudd, Staind, Cold, Chevelle, Incubus, Helmet and Alter Bridge. Evidence has gained a fair following within the nu metal genre, with praise going towards their creative music videos and overall complexity. The band wasn't well known due to them hardly going on tours to promote their albums (save for opening acts). They released their material on a yearly basis (they got a head-start due to them recording their songs in advance. Generation 3 The band name was acquired by Susie Carmichael and Lil Deville, and it was re-organized into a pop group. This change has received extremely negative responses from fans, critics and the original band, who have attacked the new group's social media accounts and prevented people from buying their albums. The backlash led to this new venture ending in 2011, only to resurface in 2013 to fall short yet again. Since the band's tenure, they've been subject to criticism from the members of the band's previous generation, along with the bands they've toured with. Members * Darryl Costanzo (vocals) (1999-2007) * Ken Redgrove (bass guitar) (1999-2007) * Tony Long (rhythm guitar) (1999-2007) * Nicholas Poliakoff (drums) (1999-2007) * Luna Loud (lead guitar) (2000-2007) * Oskar Greason (keytar) (2001-2007) * Lars Anderson (rhythm guitar) (2000) * Jose Gualotez (lead guitar) (1999) Albums Generation 1-2 * Blinded by Silence (1999) * Evidence (album) (2000) * Everything's Fine(?) (2001) * Toxic Shores (2002) * Any Suggestions? (2004) * 1 347 0475 (2005) * All Charges Withdrawn (2007) Generation 3 * A New Start (2009) * Change is Good (2010) * We'll Always be Strong (2011) * Shiners (2013)